Angus McDonough
Angus McDonough also known as The Prophet or Brother Love was a recurring character on iZombie for Season 2 and Season 3, but later promoted to the main cast for Season 4. Angus is the father of Blaine DeBeers. He first appeared in the episode Zombie Bro. History Early Life While most of his history has yet to be revealed, Angus seems to have disliked his father, Blaine's grandfather, whom he had committed to hospice and whose real estate empire he took over. Angus arranged for Blaine to attend the Wharton School of Business, and provided Blaine with startup capital for several business ventures: it was implied these failed. Eventually, Angus cut his son off financially, it can be assumed this lead to Blaine working for Mr. Boss as a drug dealer. His relationship with his son is one of mutual disdain. Blaine hates Angus because of his treatment of Blaine's grandfather: Angus institutionalised his father in order to take over his business. Blaine's grandfather showed him affection, in Angus' opinion 'babied' him, in Blaine's words, "He loved me." Also, during Blaine's childhood Angus had turned a blind eye to Blaine's nanny abusing him. Angus later admitted to abusing Blaine personally; stating Blaine was not miserable because he beat him, but in fact, he beat him because he was miserable. Angus seemed to be rather neglectful of his family; it is said he did nothing to aid his suicidal wife, and didn't bother to lock up the pistol with which she took her life. Season 2 In Max Wager, Angus visited Blaine at Shady Plots, had one of his henchmen (Chief) shot, and declared he was the new CEO of Blaine's business. He gave Blaine a job, to retrieve the brain of a competitor's son, and threatened to turn Blaine into a zombie if he refused. In order to teach Angus a lesson, Blaine killed his own grandfather, smothering him with a pillow, so he could give it to his father. After preparing and packaging the brain, he discovers Angus is missing. Major kidnapped and froze Angus with two other zombies rather than killing them. In The Whopper, Blaine discovered Angus is "alive" but frozen, so he negotiated for his body. This was due to Angus having his will say that if he died of a mysterious death, everything he owns goes to Blaine's old babysitter, who tortured Blaine mentally when he was young. Angus was last seen being tortured by Blaine's employees, Chief and Candy Baker, whom he had previously had harmed while interrogating her for information corning his son. Even on the brink of torture, Angus taunted Blaine by stating he didn't have the stomach to torture him personally. Season 3 Season 4 Relationships *Blaine DeBeers: Blaine is his son with whom he has a manipulative relationship; he has been a customer's of Blaine's "brain business" as well as running it for a very brief time. *Don Eberhard: Rescuer-turned-business partner. Appearances: 17/58 Season 2: 3/19 *Zombie Bro *Max Wager *The Whopper Season 3: 3/13 *Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother *Eat, Pray, Liv *Eat a Knievel Season 4: 11/13 *Are You Ready for Some Zombies? *Blue Bloody *Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 *Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 *My Really Fair Lady *Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain *Chivalry is Dead *Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher *Insane in the Germ Brain *You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away *And He Shall Be a Good Man Category:IZombie Category:Zombies Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:TV Main Characters Category:Former Recurring Characters Category:Main Character